¿Que es un Harem?
by Kunashi-san
Summary: ¿Sabes que es un Harem? Si sabes lo que es bien por ti, pero si no lo sabes descubrelo junto a nuestro protagonista.


**¡Nueva historia! Hay algo que quiero decirles así que por favor lean hasta el final.**

**\- Ni Elsword ni sus personajes me pertenecen -**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Lu: Noblesse**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a casa**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Elsword y sus compañeros salvaron a Elios de la destrucción, Lu paso a ser la líder demonio que al asumir ese puesto firmo un tratado aclarando su retirada. Raven se quedó en Velder a ayudar, Chung se quedó en Hamel, nadie sabe dónde está Add y ahora casi todos los demás viven en la mansión Sieghart. Digo casi todos porque Elsword se fue para completar su "entrenamiento"

-¡Despierten, el desayuno está listo! – se escuchó un grito dentro de una mansión en medio de un bosque.

Todas se levantaron muy temprano porque el día de ayer habían recibido una carta de Elsword que decía que llegaba hoy.

\- Siéntense ahora sirvo el desayuno-

Rena servía el desayuno, esta vez había preparado huevos revueltos con tocino el favorito de Elsword.

\- Rena ¿Sabes a qué hora llega Elsword? -

\- Lo siento Ara no lo sé pero en la carta decía que llegaría temprano –

\- Por eso hiciste su desayuno favorito –

\- Acertaste –

Todas desayunaban plácidamente esperando la llegada de cierto pelirrojo, cuando tocaron la puerta, Elesis fue a ver quién era.

\- ¡Els… ¿Lu? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿Así recibes a tu excompañera? –

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, pasa –

Todas se sorprendieron por la llegada de Lu pero lo que se les hacía más raro era que estuviera sola.

\- Lu ¿Dónde está Ciel? -

\- Se quedó en mundo demonio, había mucho que hacer por eso se quedó allí. En fin ¿Dónde está Elsword? Escuche que regresaba hoy –

\- Aun no llega –

\- Bueno –

La habitación se encontraba en un silencio incomodo todas estaban impacientes, no podían esperar hasta que sonó un extraño gruñido.

\- D-Disculpen ¿Tendrán algo de comer? Aun no desayuno –

El gruñido en realidad era el estómago de Lu que rogaba por comida. Rena le trajo algo de comer volviendo a haber ese silencio incómodo.

\- Pues… díganme ¿Que piensan de Elsword? –

Lu se hartó de ese silencio y rompió el hielo con una pregunta un tanto incómoda para las demás.

\- Bueno… él es un gran amigo mío, me ayudo sin saber casi nada de mí. Al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero mientras más nos conocíamos más nos acercábamos y al final resulto ser la persona más amable que conozco -

Todas se quedaron calladas al escuchar a Aisha, uno al verlos pensarían que se llevaban mal pero al parecer no era del todo cierto.

\- ¿Y tú Rena? -

\- Pues yo creo que es una persona maravillosa, siempre ayuda a los demás y pone la seguridad de sus seres queridos por encima de la suya. Al verlo crecer estos últimos años creo que sería un esposo y padre maravilloso -

\- … -

\- Rena… a ti ¿Te gusta Elsword? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! No no no… solo creo que es una buena persona… en todo caso ¿Tu qué opinas Eve? –

\- El… fue mi primer amigo y aunque a veces muestre ser un humano muy estúpido… sé que puedo confiar en él –

Eve decía esas palabras tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, ahora era el turno de Ara.

\- Y-Yo c-creo que E-Elsword-Senpai es una muy buena persona y un gran amigo… e-el me consoló cuando mi hermano huyo de mí y nunca se enoja conmigo incluso cuando en los entrenamientos lo golpeo por accidente y… creo que… -

\- ¿Qué? –

\- C-Creo… que me gusta –

Esto último Ara lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible pero las demás no le dieron mucha importancia

\- ¿Y tú Elesis? –

\- Pues… lo quiero mucho es mi hermano y la única familia que me queda. Aun no me perdono a mí misma por haberlo dejado hace tantos años… pero aquel día en el que lo vi otra vez no pude evitar el culparme al verlo de esa forma. Yo… no sé qué haría si lo perdiera.

Todas sentían un poco de lastima al escuchar a Elesis, pero faltaba escuchar a Lu.

\- Yo no estoy segura, no lo conozco muy bien… pero Ciel siempre confio en él, además el escuchar todo lo que piensan, creo que es una muy buena persona –

Todas habían dado sus opiniones y sin ningún otro tema de conversación se generó otra vez ese incomodo silencio. Hasta que…

\- ¿En serio piensan todo eso de mí? –

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, voltearon hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el tan esperado Elsword viendo a las demás con una sonrisa. Elsword traía puesta su típica ropa pero estaba completamente desgastada y rota debido a su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Elsword! –

Ara, Rena y Aisha se lanzaron encima del pelirrojo mientras que las demás solo lo miraban, todas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenido! -

Elsword se sentía conmovido al ver de nuevo a sus compañeras, su alegría era demasiada como para describirla así que solo les devolvió el abrazo y les respondió con un…

\- Estoy en casa –

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Fin del Capítulo**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno la cosa es que hubo un problema y no tengo internet en mi casa. Solo podre subir esta historia los fines de semana, pero lo bueno es que al no tener internet tengo más tiempo de escribir así que la historia será "larga" por así decirlo.**

**Bueno eso era todo. Adiós (/°3°)/**


End file.
